First Lady and Her Bodyguard ONE-SHOT
by Likithak
Summary: Olivia Davis is the First Lady of the United States. The world sees her as a perfect wife, mother and an inspiration but little do they know that her marriage is crumbling and a drunken kiss with her Bodyguard Fitzgerald Grant is the last she wants to think about.


**Exam stress made me write a completely new ONE SHOT. Fictional obviously, don't look for logic, lol.**

 **Will updates my other stories after my exam next week.**

 **Sorry for any errors, wrote it in one go.**

 **And this is probably the longest part I have ever written!😂**

Olivia tightened the lace on her boots. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing tight black pants, a military green turtleneck. Her hair was tied high up in a pony tail. She had light make up on. She dabbed more cherry balm onto her lips. At the age of 39 she was the youngest First Lady the country had ever seen. Many told she looked younger, but now as she looked at herself she realized she looked her age and she had no complaints. She admired her body turning around and examined whether everything was alright. She worked hard for it, grueling sessions of Yoga and Pilates to maintain her body. She thought she looked good, even after three kids. Sure she had wider hips, bigger breasts, thicker thighs and a slightly bigger butt than before, but she was satisfied. She knew she looked good.

She walked to her closet where her jacket was on a hanger and carefully took it out. She put it around her forearm and walked out of her room to be greeted by the man she was trying to avoid since the last month. But, here they are.

Olivia gave him a quick look and slight nod, acknowledging his presence. She didn't know why she even did that. She started to walk towards the stairs and the footsteps behind followed her like always. She met Lauren, her Chief Of Staff down the stairs who smiled at her politely before her expression turned tense sensing the man behind the First Lady.

"Lauren, I need to talk to you" she said, with that impeccable smile of hers. The smile that reassured everybody that everything's was alright. Nobody could see through the bright and confident aura Olivia put forth.

"Sure, ma'am. Why don't we go to the office?" She said.

Olivia nodded and started to walk. She heard the footsteps follow her and she immediately stopped and still looking ahead she said "In private".

She was relieved to know it was only Lauren and herself walking to the office,now.

"What is he doing here?" Olivia asked restlessly, before Lauren could even close the door.

Lauren sighed and said "The President asked for him specifically". She answered.

"I don't care who asked for him. I dismissed him a month ago, he shouldn't be here" Olivia answered crossing her arms. "And why did Edison ask for him specially anyway? It's not like we don't have other Secret Service agents!"

Lauren didn't know what to answer so she was quiet as Olivia pranced around the room.

"Ma'am?"

"Did he do something?" Lauren asked, fear and apprehension obvious in her voice.

Olivia stopped in her track and looked at Lauren for a second before answering. Now that she wanted to say this, it almost seemed silly. She was embarrassed.

"I kissed him" she said with a shy look on her face.

Lauren looked at her with absolutely no change in her expression.

"Oh" she said.

"Did anything else-"

"No" Olivia replied immediately.

"Okay. I'll take care of it" Lauren said and went out.

 _Olivia knew he was trouble when he came into her life as her new bodyguard. First of all, he was way too handsome to be her bodyguard. Yes, that can't happen! It was too distracting. And that's exactly what had happened, she found herself admiring him, found herself getting conscious whenever he was too close, she spoke to him randomly just so she could hear that deep voice of his that felt like somebody was pouring down hot caramel on frozen ice. She didn't even know what those words meant, but those were exactly what popped into her head when she first heard him talk. She thought back to the day, she met him._

 _She was in her room at the White House when Cyrus knocked on her door._

 _"Come in" she said as she got up. "It better not be something important" she thought. The kids gave her a hard time getting ready in the morning and she was tired. Yes, she was First Lady and all but when it came to her kids she did everything by herself and she thoroughly enjoyed it. But today, she was tired. Yesterday's fight with her husband didn't help her either._

 _"Ma'am, I want to introduce you to Fitzgerald Grant, he will be with you from now on"_

 _Olivia's eyes immediately went to look at the tall man in front her, dressed in the sharpest of suits that fit his physique well, which she knew was well built under that suit. He had a microphone wire on the side of his neck, his earpiece almost concealed. His face was expressionless, although she realized how good looking he was. Too good looking, she thought actually. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding._

 _"Welcome, I guess? Nice to meet you" she said._

 _Everybody knew Olivia Pope was a sweet lady.. That's what made the public fall in love with her. Many even said, she is the reason Edison Davis became president. She was the perfect wife, the perfect woman with her successful law career before and all that. More importantly it was her personality, everybody felt at home when they spoke to her. When she spoke to people, she would look them in the eye and imbibe every word they spoke, as if understanding all their pain and worry in a few sentences. The people were mesmerized and glorified her. She made her dead marriage to Edison, look believable and inspirational. Even Cyrus was impressed with her. He put her anywhere he could, campaign speeches, visits etc. They knew she was their golden charm._

 _"It's an honor ma'am" he said looking at her._

 _And just when she thought he couldn't be more unreal, she heard his voice. This was going to be difficult, she thought , maybe it's not such a bad thing. It would make her mundane life more interesting._

 _And that's how much she thought about it the beginning. Don't get Olivia wrong. But she was tired and bored of feeling like she didn't exist anymore. Her husband couldn't care less. Their marriage crumbled after his second affair and the only reason she stayed were the kids and he was selfish enough to announce that he was running exactly when she asked for a divorce. If they were apart before, after the presidency it was even worse. They have gone days, weeks without talking to each other. People in the White House knew, some in Washington knew. The tabloids hadn't got a strong whiff yet. There were rumors of The President's infidelity, but they had managed to keep their private life off charts. For now, at least._

 _One website had even published a pretty believable article about how their marriage was a sham, fake and how The President had a steady mistress for over a year now. The White House shot down the story aggressively, mocking those who believed it. Only few knew that every word in that article was true. After that episode three months ago, Olivia couldn't wait to get out of their marriage. Edison begged her during the campaign to stay, for the next eight years. But, three years into his presidency and she was done. She was done feeling sorry for everything, she was done with the pitiful looks in the hallways, the sympathizing stares, the painful headlines and comments on the internet. She didn't deserve this. And so, she had made up her mind to speak to Edison and Cyrus seriously during the annual family vacation they took every year._

And here they were on a vacation as a family and Olivia was preparing to confront Edison.

She heard the door open and didn't realize until Cyrus spoke up.

"Hey, he's looking for you"

Olivia and Cyrus walked out to be met by Edison and their three kids. All of them ready to go hiking. It was their oldest son's plan. Olivia was in no mood to spend any second with Edison, but she had to. She sighed and smiled at him and then ran her hand over her youngest daughter's head. She looked exactly like Olivia. Everybody said it and it was true. The same features, the same stubborn behavior. Every time Olivia looked at her daughter, she felt like she was looking at herself. She thought it was cute.

Olivia looked around to see Fitz standing opposite to her. He looked away the minute their eyes met. She ignored it and followed Edison as he started to walk.

Cyrus, Lauren, Fitz and four more guards walked along with them. She honestly wanted some privacy time, just her and the kids. But she'd learn to give up on all that ever since she became First Lady.

They had to first walk around the lake to reach the base of the small hill they wanted to hike up. The lake wasn't very far away. They kept walking, while Cyrus as always kept talking about policies and what not. Even when they were on vacation, they weren't on vacation. It kind of irked Olivia, to listen to Cyrus' voice all the time. The kids were ahead with their guards following them closely. Seeing that even Olivia sped up and walked way ahead Edison, Cyrus and Lauren. Seeing this Fitz also, increased his speed to keep up with her, almost waking next to her now.

They stopped near the vast lake for a while as the kids drank some refreshments and Olivia clicked one or two pictures of the kids near the lake. It was beautiful. Tall trees surrounded it on all sides, the lake seemed to go on forever. The weather was chilly, though the sun was out. Olivia realized she could gaze at the beauty in front of her forever.

"Are you happy, now?" Edison asked, almost spat.

Olivia looked at him surprised, the tone of his voice clearly conveying that he was upset.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

He laughed mockingly in response, garnering the attention of those around.

Olivia knew he was going to create an unnecessary scene and so she asked the kids to go ahead with the guards. It was only her, Edison, Fitz,Cyrus, Lauren and Tom. Olivia looked at Cyrus and Lauren hoping they would go too, because it just felt like a lot of people. They sighed as they looked at each other and carried on, not before Cyrus gave Edison a warning look.

"You poisoned the kids minds to prevent Vanessa from coming on this trip" he spat through his teeth.

Shocked would be an understatement.

"Excuse me? So it's my fault our kids don't want your mistress coming on a family vacation?" She asked, bitterly. Olivia could care less if Vanessa came or not. She didn't give a shit anymore. But the kids had made a huge scene when they got to know their dad's "special friend" might accompany them. It was no secret that they did not like Vanessa. Olivia couldn't deny that it satisfied her ego.

Edison just grunted not knowing what to say. He looked at Olivia with anger pouring out of him, he walked closer to her and immediately saw one of the agents walk towards her. It was that tall guy, who didn't look like a secret service agent at all.

"Relax" Edison said, putting his hand up. He was insulted. Did he really think he would harm Olivia? He would never do that.

Fitz's action didn't go unnoticed by Olivia. She would be lying if she said, she also thought Edison was going to hurt her the way he moved towards her.

"Look, Olivia. Vanessa is in my life, you accept it or not. The kids accept it or not, she's in my life."

What was going on with this man? He's going to put another woman above their kids now? This was ridiculous.

"I don't care what you do, whom you fuck. You keep my kids out of this. Don't you dare hurt them" she said. Tears were almost pooling at the corner of her eyes. When did her life go so wrong ?

"I'm hurting them? You're hurting them! You're hurting them by feeding them lies about Vanessa!" He shouted.

Olivia's mouth was in an O. They had fought over many women before, but never did he involve the kids. This was a first. At first she used to think, something was wrong with her but no, Edison was a gullible man who fell at the feet of any woman who showed him attention. He was a pest.

She wanted to fight, defend herself but she was done. Because he wouldn't listen to her, he wouldn't believe her. So she said, what she wanted to say since a long time.

"I'm done. I want a divorce" she said.

Edison started at her shocked before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"That's not happening" he said, seriously.

"You promised. 8 years" he reminded.

"Well, the way your presidency is going, I would be surprised if you even finish your first term!" She smirked as she said that.

She saw Fitz and Tom raise their eyebrows. She had hit the spot.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I don't have to remind you of your failures. Now here's the deal. You give me my goddam divorce or I will leak every information, every photo of your meetings with countless women over the years. The public will hate you, they will destroy you. The honorable man, the perfect husband, the perfect father, The President Of The United States will be reduced down to the reputation of being a womanizer, who cheated on his "perfect wife" repeatedly. You know whom the people will side with. You will be over. Your legacy will be that of a manwhore. You know it has happened before and this time it will be a hundred times worse"

She said it all in one breath. She sighed in relief after those words left her mouth. She didn't regret any of it. She was done, truly done. The kids will just have to learn to live with the fact that their parents aren't together. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't play this character anymore.

Edison stood there dumbfounded. He knew this day would come, but he was always hoping it wouldn't.

He saw Olivia's face. She looked determined, he could see the pain, exhaustion of their 12 year marriage on her face.

He knew she was asking for the right thing. He had put her through way too much. He slumped his shoulders and sat down on a huge rock by the lake. Olivia smirked and looked away before deciding to walk away. Fitz followed her.

Olivia went inside her bedroom and shut the door as Fitz stood outside. He heard her sob and he felt bad. He felt bad she had to go through all this. Everybody knew what a jerk the President was, he didn't deserve a woman like Olivia. He always knew Olivia Davis, the First Lady of The United States was a beautiful woman having seen her on TV, newspapers, internet etc. She was a darling of the people. They roared, cried, clapped in thunderous applause every time she took stage. She just had this aura about her, this elegance and grace, but a faint vulnerability which many didn't notice. She liked to look strong, but the first time he saw her, he could see the sadness behind that beautiful face. He wondered what was the reason and got to know within few days of working as her bodyguard.

He stills remembers the day she and the President fought so badly, he had to literally pull her away from slapping him. She was upset about it, but she calmed down. It was just her, the President and himself. Marriages were screwed up. He knew, because he himself was divorced since 5 years.

He remembers driving her secretly to her friend's place Abby that night after the fight. He remembers the silent sobs in the back of the car as he drove her. He truly felt bad for her, she didn't deserve this. It pained him to see her hurt so badly. He thought of how she had opened up to him that day in the car. She told him about her childhood, her studies, how she was a successful lawyer before she fell in love with Edison Davis and married him and "ruined" her life. Exactly her words. He knew she had a few drinks, and this was the alcohol talking. But he didn't say anything, because it was not his place. She kept talking and he kept listening. The more he listened to her, the more his heart ached.

She had apologized for her "behavior" next morning but he denied saying it was unnecessary and she just smiled. She had a beautiful smile, a smile that lit up her face.

After that incident, they were comfortable with each other. From barely speaking to making small talk, though it was her initiating it all the time, Fitz started to like going to work. He kept his replies to a minimum and she didn't prod and that was it. He liked it. Talking to her. Even if meant saying a few words in a day, he liked it.

He thinks of the day of the Correspondent's Dinner when Olivia was furious that the President had invited his mistress Vanessa to it. She was beyond insulted, and he too was sickened by how the man was acting. She was the mother of his children, the First Lady, he shouldn't have done that. He thought.

He remembers how Olivia maintained her composure, greeted everyone elegantly, acted like perfect wife to the President, not giving away what she felt inside even once. Sometimes he thought she was naïve, but he came to realize that she was just very good at hiding her feelings and her charm worked wonders.

He wants to recollect further, but he stops right there.

Two days pass as the Davis' spend a quiet vacation. The kids had no idea, they were enjoying in their own world. While here, Cyrus and Lauren were pacing in the office, sweat dripping down their foreheads. Cyrus was already two glasses down. It's not everyday that the President decides to divorce his wife while in office. Cyrus was against it, obviously but he knew Olivia would do what she said. He didn't want to piss her off out of all people. But still, this would play out horrible. They had to do it correctly, he thought.

Olivia finished her coffee as she continued to read her book. She felt the need to get some fresh air and stretch. So she decided to go for a run. It wasn't very late anyway. She wore her shoes and told Fitz she wanted to go for a run, to which he just nodded.

She couldn't help but think how they had gone from almost friends to barely looking at each other.

 _It was during the Correspondent's dinner. Olivia was beyond hurt and angry at the stunt Edison had pulled. She didn't realize how much she drank, especially when she saw them share a dance. She felt dizzy from the alcohol and she excused herself before she could cause a scene. Because, she honestly wanted to. She thought of smashing a bottle of champagne on Edison, but had to control herself form doing it. So she walked walked into the garden, away from everything. As always, Fitz followed her which annoyed her, but she knew he wouldn't listen if she told him to go away._

 _She sat on a bench in the garden as Fitz stood behind her._

 _"Sit next to me please" she said, her voice shaky._

 _Fitz hesitated. But he sat next to her, he knew what she was going through._

 _They sat in silence as Olivia cried. She put her face into her hands and she cried, loudly, she didn't care. She had kept too much inside her, she had to let it out. Fitz debates whether he should say something, or give a comforting gesture but it would be inappropriate._

 _When she didn't stop even after almost ten minutes, he placed his hand on her bare shoulder. She seemed to calm down a little gradually. She wiped her tears as her eyes were still fixed to the ground. She looked at him. Her eyes were swollen, her face was flushed, her nose was pink. She looked devastated. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms._

 _Olivia looked at Fitz as he looked sadly at her. This was the first time he'd shown some emotion. An occasional smirk and exactly one smile, that's what she had seen in the last one month that he had worked with her._

 _She didn't say anything, just stared at him. She really did drink a lot she guessed because she leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips. And just when she thought she had embarrassed herself, he kissed her back, more passionately._

Olivia exhaled a long breath as she thought back to the kiss. She was jogging with Fitz behind her. Thinking about the kiss got her all worked up and the fact that the very man who's the reason for all this was behind her, was turning her on even more.

She stopped abruptly, which caused Fitz to brush past her, the slightest motion pushing her off, causing her to fall but saved quickly by Fitz. She looked at him as he slowest retreated his arms from around her waist. She knew it, he was thinking about it too.

Fitz couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask. He didn't care about his job, anything. This woman was driving him crazy and he needed answers.

"Why did you transfer me?" He asked.

Olivia surprised at his question, but she knew it was coming one or the other day.

"Was it because of the kiss?" There he had addressed it.

Olivia looked down, she didn't know what to say.

Fitz sighed, he knew he had crossed a line but he thought it would be worth it. That she would talk to him, but no.

He looked down impatiently and that's when he heard her.

"Yes." She answered, looking up at him.

Olivia could never get over the fact that he was so good-looking. That's exactly why she dismissed him. That kiss, that day was something. She knew she would do something reckless if he was around her anymore.

"I was scared. And I was wrong, I shouldn't have kissed you. That was inappropriate"

"You don't remember that I kissed you back?" He asked.

Olivia blushed, of course she remembered. No man had turned her on with just a kiss like he had.

"Do you regret it?" She asked.

"No, I'd do it again" he said, boldly and that was it.

She closed the gap between them as he kissed her senselessly. She didn't want to think of the consequences, she had missed this too much. She didn't care that she was a married woman, a mother, the FLOTUS, that he was a secret service agent, nothing.

This moment, she was kissing the man she wanted to.

 **Don't forget to leave your comments!**


End file.
